Over the past few years, lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries have begun replacing nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH), and lead-acid batteries in low-voltage, portable electronic devices such as notebook-type personal computers. As compared to NiCd and NiMH batteries, Li-ion batteries are lighter and have a larger capacity per unit volume. For this reason, Li-ion batteries are suitable to low-voltage devices that are preferably light and which are required to endure continuous use for a long time.
Unlike a NiCd battery pack and a NiMH battery pack, Li-ion batteries deteriorate rapidly in an over-discharged state. Thus, Li-ion battery packs may include functionality to protect against over-discharging. For example, it is desirable to provide a system and method for recharging the pack in the event a battery pack is left in a battery charger for a prolonged period of time.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.